Jalousie
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: "Kazuichi était très jaloux et qu'il le devenait encore plus quand il s'agissait de Gundam." Parce que Kazuichi et Gundham vont trop bien ensembles, et qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de fanfictions françaises sur eux...


Kazuichi avait un défaut. Un gros défaut : la jalousie. Ce trait de caractère s'était formé rapidement chez lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ça avait d'abord commencé lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère. Celle-ci était morte l'année de ses 6 ans, dans un tragique accident de voiture. Le jeune homme s'était donc mis à envier tout les autres enfants qui avait encore leur deux parents. C'était normal, après tout. Il avait toujours été proche de sa maman, et la fête des mères n'arrangeait rien. Ainsi, quand le petit Souda regardait ses camarades faire des cartes pour cette fête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste et en colère.

Par la suite, rien n'était allé en s'arrangeant. Son père et lui vivait dans la pauvreté. Ils tenaient un magasin de vélo, mais les affaires marchaient très mal. Kazuichi ne pouvait donc pas s'offrir ce qui lui faisait envie. Les consoles de jeux, les vêtements, les jouets et même la nourriture était compliqués à se procurer. Sans parler de l'appartement pourrit dans lequel il vivait. Ainsi, le petit garçon s'était mis à envier tout ceux qui s'habillaient avec les fringues à la mode, qui s'amusait avec leurs jouets dans la cours de récré ou bien qui parlait des repas qu'ils avaient mangé.

Oui, Kazuichi était devenu quelqu'un de très jaloux. Il jalousait les enfants que les parents venaient chercher à la sortie de l'école. Son père n'avait jamais daigné venir le chercher, ni même le déposer. A vrai dire, le garçon se demandait si son père était venu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à son école.

Il jalousait aussi ceux qui étaient entourés d'amis alors que lui n'en avait pas. Il jalousait ceux qui étaient intéressant alors que lui ne l'était pas. Il jalousait… Il jalousait tout le monde. Parce que tout le monde était mieux que lui. Parce que lui ne valait rien. Il était pauvre. Il n'avait aucun goût ou loisir particulier. Il avait une apparence banale, si on exceptait ses dents qui était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Il avait une vie familiale pourrit. Et puis il n'avait jamais participer à de quelconques voyages scolaires.

C'est pourquoi, en entrant au lycée, il décida de changer du tout au tout. Son don pour la mécanique avait été repéré pas Hope's Speak Academy mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait pas changer sa classe social, mais il pouvait au moins changer son apparence. C'est ainsi qu'il se fit une teinture et qu'il mit des lentilles de couleurs, abandonnant ses « stupides » lunettes. Pour les vêtements, il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin : il était mécanicien, alors une tenue de mécanicien était suffisante. Ses cheveux, qu'il était incapable de brosser, furent caché sous un bonnet. Il se trouva beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Puis, comment expliquer sa joie lorsque, des le premier jours d'école, sa classe fut emmenée en voyage de classe ? Peu importe que leur professeur soit un lapin en peluche, peu importe qu'ils soient emmenés sur une ile déserte au beau milieu de l'océan ! Tout ce qui importait Kazuichi c'était qu'il vivait son premier voyage scolaire, loin de son père, avec des gens qui deviendraient peut être ses amis.

Mais voilà : même si ça allait en s'arrangeant, c'était maintenant trop tard. La jalousie faisait partit de Souda, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et elle se manifestait surtout quand ça concernait Gundam.

Toi, lecteur, tu dois maintenant être surpris (sauf bien sûr si tu as fait attention au paring de cette fiction). Tu devais t'attendre à ce que notre Ultime Mécano soit jaloux quand ça concernait Sonia ! Et bien… C'était le cas pendant les première semaine. En voyant la princesse, Kazuichi avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre et avait tout fait pour attirer son attention. Cependant, après de multiple rejets, il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui. Il avait mis la faute sur Gundam, d'ailleurs ! Lui et Sonia étaient particulièrement proches après tout ! Mais, par d'étranges concours de circonstance, Souda était tombé amoureux de Tanaka et avait réussit à se déclarer. À sa plus grande surprise, l'éleveur avait accepté de sortir avec lui !

Tout les détails et circonstances seraient trop longs à décrire, mais tout ça pour dire que Kazuichi était très jaloux et qu'il le devenait encore plus quand il s'agissait de Gundam.

Je vais maintenant vous mettre dans le contexte : Souda et Tanaka sortaient ensemble. Mais, comme dit plus haut, Tanaka était très proche de mademoiselle Nevermind. Et, si vous connaissez bien Danganronpa, vous devez savoir que seule l'Ultime princesse est capable de faire rougir l'éleveur. Vous comprenez où se trouve le problème à présent ?

Pour Kazuichi, le problème était simple, clair, net et précis : Gundam et Sonia étaient beaucoup trop proches. Mais il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments : déjà, la jalousie bien sûr. Son petit ami -s'était toujours étrange de l'appeler ainsi- ne rougissait jamais, sauf lorsqu'il était question de la princesse. Mais en même temps… le mécanicien adorait voir son copain rougir. Il était adorable lorsque son visage prenait une teinte cramoisie et qu'il devait se cacher avec son écharpe ! Mais pourquoi rougissait-il seulement avec Sonia ? Pourquoi seule la princesse parvenait à le mettre dans l'embarra ?

Oui, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'on insiste sur la même chose, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez à quel point Souda était touché par ça !

Comprenez-le : jusque là, Kazuichi avait toujours été seul, à vivre dans la misère ! Le seul contact humain qu'il avait, c'était avec son père ! Son père qui ne se préoccupait de lui que pour le passer à tabac ! Gundam était donc son premier véritable amour ! La première personne qui acceptait de sortir avec lui ! Qui n'avait pas honte de lui ! Il était donc normal que Souda s'inquiète, même pour quelque chose de minime !

Et puis, suivit de l'inquiétude… Kazuichi ressentait aussi une grande appréhension. Une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Tanaka l'aimait-il ? Et si… Et si l'éleveur sortait avec lui parce qu'il se sentait obligé ? Ou pire… Et s'il sortait avec lui pour lui faire une quelconque farce ?

Souda avait toujours été la risé de tout le monde. Il s'en était pris plein la figure des son entrée à l'école. Les enfants… Non. L'être humain pouvait se montrer vraiment cruel avec ses semblables. Le mécanicien ne le savait que trop bien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne avait plus quoi penser. Qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors il décida de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : Prendre la fuite.

Ça n'allait pas être difficile : Gundam et lui sortaient ensemble mais n'avait pas spécialement changé leurs habitudes. Pour faire simple : ils ne trainaient pas ensemble. Gundam passait son temps avec Nekomaru ou Sonia. Souda, lui, passait son temps avec Hajime ou Mahiru. C'était plus ou moins les « groupes » habituels.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, et surtout pas devant leurs amis. C'était trop gênant. Se tenir la main aussi. De même pour les câlins… En fait, le moindre contact physique était embarrassant, inhabituel… Et puis Tanaka n'était pas tactile, sauf avec ses hamsters. La seule chose qui montrait leur relation, s'était lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre au réfectoire, ou bien les regards qu'ils échangeaient, ou encore les sourires qu'ils se faisaient…

Etait-ce vraiment ça, « être en couple » ? Kazuichi avait maintenant un sérieux doute. Non. Non, ce n'était pas ça, « être en couple ». Ce n'était pas ça « s'aimer ». Il était peut être trop fleur bleue, mais…

…

Là, dans son état actuel, il se sentait incapable de faire face à son petit ami.

Ce matin là, tout le monde se rendit au réfectoire, comme d'habitude. Souda arriva en retard avec Nagito, pour son plus grand malheur. L'ultime chanceux avait quelque chose de dérangeant et lui filait la chaire de poule, c'est pourquoi il n'aimait pas être avec lui.

En voyant ses camarades déjà attablés, le mécanicien les salua rapidement. Son regard croisa celui de Tanaka. Tanaka qui lui sourit doucement en guise de « bonjour ». Comme d'habitude. Mais pour la première fois, Kazuichi ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Au contraire, il alla même jusqu'à détourner le regard et partit s'assoir à côté de Mahiru. Celle-ci lui lança un regard surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Souda ne dit rien et se servit à manger. Il se retint fortement de regarder à nouveau Gundam. Quel réaction son copain avait-il pu avoir lorsqu'il l'avait ignoré...?

La journée se poursuivit avec l'apparition de Usami. Celle-ci leur demanda de créer un nouvel objet incongru, à leur plus grand damne. Ils durent donc faire des groupes pour aller chercher les bons matériaux. Parfois, quand cela arrivait, Souda et Tanaka se mettaient ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, le mécanicien partit sans hésiter avec Hajime et Chiaki.

« … Kazuichi... » L'interpella la gameuse lorsqu'ils furent éloignés des autres.

Le rose se tourna vers elle, quelque peu étonné. Il était rare qu'elle commence une discussion.

« Il y a un problème avec Gundam ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Souda se figea, son visage se décomposant. Il s'était fait grillé aussi vite ? Aussi facilement ?

« … Non. Aucun. » Mentit-il.

Mais ses deux camarades n'étaient pas dupes. Le mécanicien avait toujours été un piètre menteur. Hajime posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste amical et réconfortant.

« On est là si tu as besoin d'aide. » Dit-il.

Le rose ne répondit pas. Que répondre, de toute façon ? « Je sais » ? « Merci » ? C'était la première qu'on lui disait une telle chose, et il était partagé entre la joie et le doute. Toutes ses contradictions et hésitations l'agaçaient lui même : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pose autant de question ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement profiter de la vie en toute confiance ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maintenant frustré par son attitude.

« Bon travail tout le monde ! Je suis fière de vous ! » Félicita une Usami toute excitée, sautillante sur place avec un grand sourire.

Rien que de la voir ainsi exaspérait Kazuichi, qui était déjà bien crevé par cette journée de travail. Au moins il allait pouvoir rentrer se reposer, et surtout prendre une bonne douche ! Oui, c'était un super programme qui le mettait déjà en joie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Gundham. Gundham qui était pour la énième fois en présence de Sonia, en train de lui sourire. Lui sourire ? Le rose sentit son visage se décomposer, mais que voulez-vous ? Il n'était pas dans sa nature de contrôler ses sentiments. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, il sentait une rage sourde s'emparer de son coeur. Est-ce que Tanaka avait au moins remarqué qu'il l'évitait ? Ou est-ce qu'il en avait absolument rien à foutre ?!

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, ou bien sentit son regard, l'Ultime Éleveur tourna la tête. Souda sentit son être entier se crisper, happé par le regard profond de son copain. Son copain dont le visage afficha une mine surprise et perdue. Kazuichi réalisa alors que son propre visage devait en dire long sur son état d'esprit. Il paniqua, et n'attendit pas davantage pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

C'est con, hein ? L'amour fait vraiment faire des choses stupides. Kazuichi en était persuadé à présent. Recroquevillé dans son lit, serrant un coussin contre lui, il se sentait aussi stupide et pathétique que ces lycéennes dans les shojos. Il avait sérieusement envie de pleurer, pour ne pas changer.

Oui, il était qu'un gosse pleurnichard, et alors ? Il s'assumait comme il pouvait, et puis il essayait de changer ! Mais apparemment, le courage n'était pas dans ses options. Ni le courage, ni la détermination. Après tout, quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout pour le garder, non ? Sauf que là, Kazuichi cédait clairement son amour à Sonia. Mais quel con. Quel putain de con.

Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur faisait aussi mal ? Gundham n'était qu'un gars parmi tant d'autre. Il retrouverait quelqu'un ! Une personne qui le verrait comme quelqu'un de spécial, qui ne l'abandonnerai pas au profit d'une autre ! Kazuichi était parfaitement capable de faire ça, et NON il n'essayait pas de se convaincre lui même !

… Merde. Il réfléchissait comme s'ils avaient déjà rompu. Kazuichi réalisa alors, avec beaucoup d'amertume, que ce n'était sans doute pas Gundham le problème. Après tout, si on veut qu'un couple fonctionne, il faut que les deux parties fassent un effort, n'est-ce pas ? Autant dire que Souda n'en faisait pas du tout.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Tanaka aille voir ailleurs avec un copain comme lui. Sonia Nevermind, l'Ultime Princesse, avait tout pour plaire. Ce n'était pas seulement son titre qui la rendait spéciale, mais également son caractère gentil et motivé, sa passion qu'elle laissait éclater quand elle parlait de ce qui lui plaisait, sa solidarité et son courage. Et puis elle était splendide, toujours à sourire, jamais hautaine ou méchante gratuitement. Un peu comme Gundham, d'une certaine façon. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

… Kazuichi rouvrit les yeux. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, à retrouver son calme et mettre ses idées au claire. Malgré tout, son estomac ne souhaitait pas se dénouer.

Il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Pas contre l'amour de ses deux amis. C'était la première fois qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec ses camarades de classe, comment pouvait-il se permettre de gâcher leur bonheur ? Ce qu'il devait faire était clair à présent. Alors il se redressa, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue. C'était comme si ses réflexions l'avaient vidé de son énergie. Il jeta un œil un œil à l'heure et s'aperçut que le dîner serait bientôt prêt. Cela le poussa à sortir de son cottage pour se diriger vers le réfectoire.

 _« Souda, pourquoi tu fais pas de carte à ta maman ?_

— _T'es bête ou quoi ? Il a pas de maman ! »_

 _« Eh, Kazuichi, c'est quoi ces fringues ? Tu les a acheté dans une poubelle ? »_

 _« Tu es encore là Souda ? Ton père n'est pas arrivé ? »_

 _« Putain, mais t'a cru quoi ? On veut pas trainer avec toi !_

— _Ouai, t'a vu la réputation que t'a ? Tu risques de nous piquer notre fric ! »_

 _« T'approche pas de lui, il cherche toujours à attirer l'attention. L'autre jour il a raconté que son père le frappait ! »_

 _« Bordel Souda, tu m'emmerdes ! J'ai dû travail ! Débrouilles-toi ! »_

Kazuichi resta planté là, à mi-chemin entre la porte et la table, les yeux rivés sur Gundham. Il ne réalisa même pas que cela faisait déjà quelques minutes. Il ne réalisa pas non plus que tout le monde le regardait. Il réalisa seulement qu'il tremblait, la gorge nouée. Il réalisa qu' **il ne voulait pas** quitter Tanaka. Et lorsque ce dernier se leva, l'inquiétude peinte sur ses traits, le mécanicien n'y tint plus : il fondit en larme en plein milieu du réfectoire, devant tous ses camarades.

La honte, la colère, la tristesse et la jalousie. L'amour, la détresse, l'envie et la peur. L'accumulation de ses sentiments explosa. Il lâcha tout, tout ce qu'il retenait en lui, pleurant sans même chercher à se contenir.

Gundham resta stupéfait, décontenancé face à cette réaction inattendue. Il lui fallut un coup de Sonia pour revenir à lui et prendre conscience que, merde, son copain était en larmes et lui ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! N'écoutant que sa passion, il en oublia les autres et se précipita vers Kazuichi, l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le mécanicien eut un hoquet de surprise, bien vite remplacé par les sanglots qui reprirent le dessus, qui ne semblaient plus vouloir se tarirent.

« Je suis là. Je suis là Souda ... »

Que pouvait-il dire ? Kazuichi n'était pas le seul handicapé dans leur relation. Tanaka aussi avait du mal ! Le réconfort, les câlineries, les petites attentions, les mots doux … il n'y connaissait rien à tous ça. Rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que voir le rose dans cet état lui brisait le coeur. Et peu importe que son copain l'ai ignoré toute la journée pour une raison qui lui échappait : là, maintenant, il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le soutienne.

« Je suis là ... » Répéta-t-il au creux de son oreille, raffermissant tendrement son étreinte.

Mais ce que lui rétorqua son petit ami lui fit écarquiller les yeux :

« Je veux pas te quitter ! »

Gundham se redressa, surpris, observa le visage de Kazuichi avec incompréhension.

« … Je sais ? Répondit l'éleveur.

— Je veux pas que tu me laisses !

— Hein … ?

— Mais je veux pas te forcer !

— Qu … Kazu …

— Je t'aime ! »

Ces quelques mots furent criés avec un tel désespoir que tout le monde se figea et, dans le silence maintenant tendu du réfectoire, Souda baissa les yeux, écrasé par un poids inconnu, incapable de regarder qui-que-ce-soit si ce n'est les gouttes d'eaux salés qui glissaient sur son visage pour venir s'écraser sur le sol.

« Je t'aime Gundham ... ! Je suis désolé de t'aimer ! »

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer ses joues, hoquetant, fébrile, ne s'apercevant même pas de l'effet qu'il venait d'avoir sur Tanaka. Un effet dévastateur, au vu de l'expression du pauvre éleveur. Mais cela ne dura pas. Gundham, fidèle à lui même, reprit rapidement son sang froid et doucement, délicatement, il prit le menton du mécanicien qu'il releva. Leur échange de regards fut électrisant. L'éleveur parla avec froideur :

« Qui t'a dit que c'était mal ? »

Ce fut au tour de Kazuich d'être confus :

« Quoi … ?

— Tu t'excuses. Quelqu'un t'a dit que tu ne devais pas m'aimer ? Qui est-ce, que je le précipite en enfers !

— Je ne pense pas que qui-ce-soit lui ai dit ça, Gundham. » Intervint Chiaki.

Le couple se tourna vers la gameuse avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle prenne la parole. La jeune fille leur sourit doucement, les gratifiant de ce regard apaisant qu'elle savait si bien faire. Elle ajouta :

« Vous devriez en parler au calme, d'accord ? »

Ils comprirent parfaitement le message, et Tanaka n'attendit pas plus pour saisir la main de son copain et l'entrainer hors de réfectoire.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques instants déjà. Il ne faisait pas froid – il ne faisait jamais froid ici – et seule les lumières bleutées de la piscine les éclairaient. Kazuichi renifla, à présent calmé malgré ses yeux rougis et son regard fuyant. Gundham n'eut pas à lui demander quoique-ce-soit : le mécanicien s'expliqua de lui même. Des explications précipitées, hésitantes, embrouillées. Une histoire de jalousie maladive, de Sonia qui était trop proche de lui, du père violent, de la mère disparut, des engueulades, du rejet … N'importe qui s'y serait perdu, mais Tanaka n'était pas n'importe qui. Il écouta patiemment, en silence, et quand le récit s'acheva, il souffla :

« Je suis navré, je ne me doutais pas que tu ressentais cela. »

Un silence. De l'embarra. Timidement, l'éleveur glissa sa main dans celle de Souda. Le mécanicien releva la tête, pour s'apercevoir que l'autre avait à son tour les yeux fuyants ! Gundham avoua avec maladresse :

« C'est … la première fois qu'on ressent de la jalousie pour moi. J'en suis heureux. »

Kazuichi ne sut quoi dire. Il n'était pas en colère ? Vraiment pas ?

Le regarde de Tanaka revint sur lui. A nouveau leurs yeux qui se croisent, et ce sentiment puissant qui les prends. L'ébène pris un air plus sévère :

« Mais je ne veux plus te voir ainsi. Te mettre dans un tel état … C'est une insulte que tu me fais, à moi l'envoyé des enfers ! Sais-tu seulement que j'ai ressentit en te voyant agir ainsi ? J'ai cru que Dieu en personne était venu me punir pour mes actes ! »

Souda en perdit une nouvelle fois ses mots, et Gundham enchaîna :

« Nous sommes liés par quelque chose de plus puissant qu'une simple relation de mortels ! Le destin nous a réuni ! Oui, c'est ça : nous sommes des âmes sœurs ! Et si mon âme sœur est blessée, je le suis également ! Alors dorénavant, au moindre problème, tu devras venir me voir ! C'est un ordre !

— Qu … Hein ? Mais je peux pas ! Et puis âme sœurs, c'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Kazuichi pourtant fou de gêne et de joie et dont le visage avait viré au cramoisie. Et puis ce n'est pas en déblatérant des choses pareilles que …

— Je t'aime. »

Souda s'interrompit, regarda Gundham, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cligna des yeux, ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche pour la refermer encore. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer subitement, bugua, se demanda s'il venait bien d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu. Comme pour affirmer la chose Tanaka se rapprocha de lui, vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un rapide contact, timide, enfantin.

« Je t'aime Kazuichi. »

Et il revint l'embrasser, le dévorer, avec toute la tendresse et la délicatesse qu'il possédait. Souda crû qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau, ferma les yeux, s'accrocha à son partenaire pour mieux répondre à son baiser.

Sous ce splendide ciel étoilé, sous les regards attendris de leurs camarades dissimulés, sous cette lumière bleutée qui donnait un aspect irréel à leur amour passionné … Kazuichi ne réalisa pas, pour son plus grand malheur, que son petit ami avait rougit.

Fin :)


End file.
